


Honey, I Love You

by Eccentric_Grace



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Best Friends, Coming Out, Confession, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Richie Tozier is Soft™️, Swearing, They cry a bit, and Eddie is kinda super in love and jealous, hand-holding, self-internalized homophobia, so is stan, the losers play honey I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Grace/pseuds/Eccentric_Grace
Summary: The Losers play Honey, I Love You(Eddie and Stan get jealous.)(Also... Eddie confesses a thing to Richie:)
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 202





	Honey, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> first time posting a fic on here despite reading fics on this website for like 3 years haha whoops

“Have you guys ever played Honey I Love You?” Beverly had spoken up one afternoon.

The Losers were being lazy that evening, with the sun casting its rays through the wooden planks of the clubhouse. 

Stan and Bill quietly conversed at a table, drawing and sketching as they talked. Ben was reading. Mike was doing schoolwork. Richie and Eddie were both in the hammock, looking over the same comic book as Richie flipped through pages. 

Beverly was bored.

Richie had looked up, grinning. “Beverly, I didn’t know you felt that way about me. Sorry, but I’m in a deeply committed relationship with—“

“Shut the fuck up, Richie.” Eddie interrupted immediately.

“—Mrs. Kaspbrak.”

“I literally hate you,” Eddie said with a scowl.

Richie smiles in response.

“R-Ruh-Richie, it’s uh-a-a game,” Bill spoke from the corner of the room. “It’s f-fun.”

“How do you play?” Mike asks, tapping his pencil on the wooden floorboards.

Beverly smiles and sits down. “Well, you go up to someone and say, ‘Honey, I love you. Will you please give me a smile?’ Then, the person has to say, ‘Honey, I love you, but I just can’t smile.’ If they get through the sentence without smiling, you go to another person.”

“What if you do smile?” Ben asks with a light blush, closing his book.

“Then you’re up next and you have to ask people,” Beverly shrugs. “Who wants to play?”

There’s a murmur of agreement among the clubhouse.

“I’ll go first,” Richie says, without getting out of the hammock. Eddie raises an eyebrow but says nothing. 

To Eddie’s utmost surprise, Richie looks directly at him. “Honey,” he begins in a southern drawl. “I luh-ve you, will you make me just the happiest da-hling in these parts of town and give me a smile?”

Eddie’s face blooms red. Luckily enough for him, he’s had quite a lot of practice not smiling at Richie. He gives him a look of annoyance instead. “Honey, I love you, but i would rather chew off my own foot than smile at you’re god-awful voices.”

Richie cackles and sits back in the hammock, his own cheeks a faded pink. “He loves me, guys.”

While Eddie kicks Richie in the face, the other Losers give eachother a look.

“Richie, it’s still your turn,” Stan reminds him.

Richie turns to Ben this time. His face is completely serious as he speaks. “Honey, I love you, will you please give me a smile?” 

Eddie finds his chest fill with rage. “Why the fuck does Ben not get a voice—“

Ben smiles at Eddie’s outburst, causing Richie to pump his fist in victory. “Ha! I win. Ben, your turn.”

Ben sighs and looks around at the others. He glances at Beverly and his face turns red, so his gaze quickly travels to someone else. Stan. “Honey, I love you, will you please give me a smile?”

For a minuscule second, Stan looks at Bill. For some reason, this causes Stan to frown. “Honey I love you, but I just can’t smile.”

“I’ll say,” Richie starts. “Staniel, you look like someone kicked your bird cage.”

Stan’s response was immediate. “Shut up, Richie.”

Richie’s eyes glanced at Bill and then he recognized Stan’s facial expression. He understood. He kept quiet.

Ben turns to Beverly. “Beverly, I love you, will you please give me a smile?”

Beverly smiles immediately. “Of course,” She laughed, the corner of her mouth quirking upwards.

Ben blushes and looks away.

Beverly turns to Eddie. “Honey, I love you, will you please give me a smile?”

If it’s at all possible, he loses every ounce of his blush in the second Beverly turns to him. That’s not her fault, Eddie just is much more likely to blush when it comes to a certain trashmou-

“Honey, I love you, but I just can’t smile.” Eddie spoke with extreme clarity.

Richie fought back a grin, hiding it behind his hand. 

“‘Kay. Bill, I love you, will you please give me a smile?” She asks, leaning over the table. 

Bill gave a nervous smile. “H-hu-honey—“

“You smiled,” Stan pointed out immediately, frowning at the fact.

Bill sighs quietly, and then turns to Stan. “H-Honey, I love you—“

The stutter in his speech decreases considerably from when he was talking to Bev. Stan fights back a smile at this, biting his bottom lip.

“—will you p-please give me a-a smile?”

Stan quickly tries to regain his composure. He isn’t doing a great job. The rest of the Losers watch the interaction intently. “...No.”

“Hey, that’s against the rules,” Eddie spoke up.

“Yeah, pretty sure you have to say ‘honey, I love you, but I just can’t smile’,” Mike adds with a grin.

“Oh, look at that—“ Stanley says quickly. “Mike just answered for me, and he smiled. So technically, it’s his turn and he lost.”

Mike rolls his eyes. “Fine. Eddie, I love you, will you please give me a smile?”

“Mike, I love you, but I just can’t smile.” Eddie’s face with completely blank. 

Mike turns to the next person in the room. “Richie, I love you, will you play give me a smile?”

Richie looks at him, devoid of any expression. “Honey, I love you, but I just can’t smile.”

“Beverly, I love you, will you please give me a smile?”

“Honey, I love you, but I just can’t smile.”

“Stan—“

“No.”

“Bill, I love you, will you please give me a smile?”

Richie snorts. “Billiam, put him out of his misery. The poor man doesn’t have much longer. He’s floppin’ on the floor like a fish.”

Bill sighs and then smiles in defeat, while Stan is glaring daggers at Richie for his suggestion.

Beverly sits down on the floor next to Ben, and he turns to her with a whisper. “Is this some sort of plan?”

Beverly gives a nod, grinning at him. “Yeah, duh. Look at how jealous they all are,” she whispers back.

Ben looks around the room.

Eddie and Stan are wearing a frown as Bill tries to get Richie to smile, Mike looks tired, and Beverly is now leaning on Ben’s shoulder.

Wait.

Ben widens his eyes and looks down at Beverly, his face bright red. She laughs about something Bill says to Richie, and his heart flutters.

“B-Beep Beep, R-Ruh-Richie! J-Just t-take th-the L!” 

Richie raises his hands in defense. “Fine! I get to declare my undying love for Eddie now, anyways,” he says with a wink.

Eddie blushes deeply again, scowling at Richie. “No. I’m going home. My mom wanted me home over twenty minutes ago.”

He climbs out of the hammock and Richie sits up. “I can walk you!”

“No.” Eddie climbs out of the clubhouse and shuts the door.

Richie’s mouth opens to say something, but they all speak up first.

“Just go.”

Richie nods and scrambles out of the hammock, climbing up the ladder and disappearing after Eddie.

He runs after Eddie to catch up, and bumps his shoulder when he finally does.

“Ow,” Eddie glares. “Watch it, Trashmouth.”

“You’re more annoyed with me than normal,” Richie points out observantly.

Eddie casts him a look and keeps walking. “I’m always annoyed with you.”

“Not always, but yeah, most of the time. I was just saying, you’re more annoyed with me than normal,” Richie says again. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah.”

“...You sure? Cuz I mean, if it has anything to do with me and your mom’s relationshi—“

“One: It’s ‘your mom and I.’ Two: Fucking gross, I hate those jokes. They’re unoriginal every time, and they’re also disgusting.” Eddie frowns at him.

“I know,” he shrugs. “But seriously. Are you okay?”

“I’m...” Eddie’s heart speeds up. He cannot have an asthma attack over this. That’s stupid. He just has to tell him, right? Will that stop how fast his heart is beating? Here goes nothing. “No. I’m not, Richie.”

Richie is quiet at that, raising his eyebrows and looking at him with concern. “Oh. Well... I mean, if you want to talk about it—“

“I can’t.”

“I—Eddie, if you’re in any danger, you need to tell me. Please,” Richie says, sounding desperate and even more concerned. His face and tone has shifted completely, seeming much more mature than what he usually presents.

It makes Eddie’s heart burn. “No, it’s not dangerous. I’m—I’m just...”

Richie stops walking, causing Eddie to pause as well. Richie looks up at him, paying full attention. 

“I think something is wrong. With me.”

Fear flashes through Richie’s eyes. Eddie hates that. “Eddie, what do you mean?”

“If I tell you, you can’t hate me,” Eddie begins, his voice already starting to shake. His eyes are tearing up too.

Richie has always been a sympathy crier, and begins to tear up as well. “Eddie, I could /never/ hate you! What are you talking about?”

“I—I know that, I just—“ Eddie takes a deep breath. “I think I like boys. And that’s kind of not good, yknow? Because that’s not what it’s supposed to be. You do realize that right? Nobody else in this town likes boys, and even if it’s so much as fucking mentioned then you get beat to a pulp, and both of those things are causing me to worry like ten times as much as I usually do and don’t even get me started on—“

Eddie gets interrupted by a tight hug. Richie didn’t say a word, just held him close. 

Both of them were trembling. Eddie hugged him back just as tight, shaking with sobs. He tucks his head into Richie’s neck. “I’m s-sorry, ‘Chee.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Richie sobs back. “Please don’t b-be sorry.”

They don’t say anything for a few moments, just hugging eachother tightly. 

In the silence, Richie whispers in Eddie’s ear. “Me too.”

Eddie sniffles. “What?” He croaks.

“You said you were the only one. You’re not, Eds. You’re never alone, okay? Do you understand?” Richie pulls away, cupping his face gently.

“You too?” Eddie says with a voice quieter than a whisper.

Richie nods. “Yeah. Me too.”

Tears fall down both of their faces and they hug each other again. “I have something else to confess,” Eddie murmurs into his shoulder.

“Hm?”

Eddie pulls away and looks at him directly in the eyes. His face was once again red. “Honey, I love you.”

He watched as Richie’s brown eyes widen.

“...Will you please give me a smile?”

For a few painful seconds, the only thing on Richie’s face was shock. Then, the biggest grin Eddie had ever seen grew on his face.

“Holy shit, Eds! Ye-ah, of course!”

Eddie grinned then too, and took his hand as they began walking again. “Don’t call me Eds.”

“I love you too,” Richie says after a bit.

Eddie smiles.

“...Eds.”

Eddie inhales deeply. “Richie Tozier, you fu-“


End file.
